All I Want For Christmas is You
by irshgirl
Summary: A week before Xmas break, Tori is planning a holiday party while Cat looks forward to her first Christmas with Robbie . Fluffy cabbie with a side of Bade and tandre .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Christmas is my favorite holiday and I started watching the Hallmark Xmas movies early this year and during Love at the Thanksgiving parade I had a adorable scene of Cat and Robbie playing in my head . With a little nudge from some friends and in need of some fluffy Victorious holiday fun, this story was born .

Disclaimer : Nope , still cant claim Victorious as mine .

A week before Christmas

Hollywood Arts

Though temperatures were mild in California and snow the stuff of dreams , the Christmas spirit was alive and well for the students of the performing arts school as a tree decorated the main hallway , colorful garland and mistletoe were scattered throughout and it wasn't unusual to see the creative students wearing their Santa or elf hats as they wandered between classes .

Jade West leaned against her boyfriends locker , ever present black coffee in hand, as she fixed him with a anxious look ." What did they say ? Am I going with you to Canada for New Years or what ? It's been two days , Beck, and I thought your Mom was in my corner since we got back together this time …"

Beck leaned in for a swift kiss and slid an arm around her waist . " Relax, Jade , we still have plenty of time to make plans . Mom likes you but she isn't the problem ….Aunt Meredith still holds a grudge over you insulting her our first Christmas together "

Jade scowled ." I didn't insult the woman , I was doing her a favor ! "

" You offered to cut up her Christmas sweater with your scissors, babe "

" It was an ugly sweater ," declared Jade , lips twisting in a smile ," it looked like the North pole puked all over it . Besides that was a long time ago and we have to spend the new years together , Beck, you know I cant handle my father during the new year "

" I don't see why your making such a big deal out of this ," went on a non-plussed Beck , affection in his voice ," I've just been planning on you coming with me . If anyone in my family doesn't like our relationship then they can leave or just not hang around with us . "

Jade softened and leaned in to kiss him, deeply. " You could have just told me that "

He grinned wickedly at her ." You're sexy when your going a little crazy "

" Right thing to say, Beck " Jade held his gaze and took a sip of her morning coffee as Tori and Andre came around the corner together, talking animatedly .

His arm was slung casually around Tori's shoulder , keyboard beneath the other as they discussed the upcoming holiday .

" My parents agreed that I can have a Christmas party with just all of the gang but I really want you and your family to spend Christmas Eve with us, Andre . Mom was actually fine with it and you know I am just dying to meet your Dad !"

Andre was thoughtful. " I don't even know if Dad is going to be in town this Christmas, Tor , but I can bring Grandma over ..if you're sure ? She has her moments but you know how crazy she gets sometimes ..I cant promise she wont freak over the yams or something "

" If she ate Mom's yams , she would have a right to flip ," laughed Tori , relaxing against her boyfriends side ," she overcooks them every year, Andre "

Andre stole a kiss ." Cool then Grandma and I are in for Christmas Eve "

" Yeah !"

" We still being lame and exchanging presents this year again ?" asked jade , pointedly .

" That is why we drew names , Jade , because you didn't want to buy for everyone "

" No, I just didn't want to buy for you, Vega " smirked Jade .

Tori made a face ." I bought you something anyway, Jade "

" The important thing is we beat Sikowitz to it this year ," interjected Andre ," there's not going to be any Christmas caroling or yodeling or making us feel like Scrooges cause we all have plans with each other this year for the holiday "

Mistletoe ! " Sinjin skipped merrily down the hall, a sprig of the kissing greenery held high ," oh mistletoe ! "

He skidded to a halt next to Jade and Beck and flashed a smile at them . " Jade , you look pretty . How about a kiss ?"

Beck bowed his head with a shake ," Oh Sinjin , when will you learn "

Jade's red lips curved in a deliciously wicked smile as she produced a pair of scissors , grabbed his wrist and cut right through the mistletoe ." That's a stupid tradition ! '

" It's a harmless kiss under the mistletoe ! You cut my kissing tree ! "

" It's lame and stupid . I would never kiss you, Sinjin "

Sinjin frowned then pulled another sprig from beneath his poinsettia sweater .

" I had a feeling you might not be in the spirit so I brought more ! " He turned towards Andre and Tori instead ," How about it, Tori ?"

" Oh, alright ," Tori pressed a kiss on the geeks cheek ," Merry Christmas , Sinjin "

He touched his cheek and turned three shades of red ." Happy happy Holidays "

" lalalalalala Jingle Bells jingle bells ," sang an off key Sinjin, skipping around the corner ," it's a good Christmas cause Tori Vega kissed me under the mistletoe "

" Think you made his Christmas wish, baby " noted Andre, affectionately .

" Sinjin's a friend ," declared Tori, matter of fact ," it was the right thing to do "

" Better watch out , Andre , " joked a straight faced Beck ," Sinjin be out for Tori next "

Andre chuckled ," Your not really funny, man "

" Ho ho ho, guys " called out Robbie in a greeting as he and Cat joined the rest of their friends near Tori's locker .," sorry we're late "

Cat swung Robbie's hand , playfully . " Robbie and I had to have a little chat with Burf this morning about things "

She giggled ," Burf has a little crush on my boyfriend "

" Cat and I were saying our mornings when I pick her up when Burf showed up," explained a rueful Robbie , " he brought me a gift for Hanukkah . It was awkward and awfully uncomfortable and I felt bad but what was I suppose to do ? "

" Thought Burf got over that crush when you got with Cat '

" I don't know but I told him that I was flattered but I was in love with Cat "

" Burf is so nice . He apologized to me for hitting on Robbie since he knew he was straight and with me and everything ," explained Cat ,sweetly ," he said he needed to just express his feelings and be done with . I want to fix Burf up with my cousin "

" Poor Burf " sympathized Tori ," and your morning trumps ours , you guys . I just kissed Sinjin to make his day. Poor guy is carrying mistletoe with him this year "

" Yeah , you heartbreaker , Robbie " Andre couldn't resist teasing his friend .

" Stop it, Andre ," Robbie entwined his fingers with Cat ," Burf was cool . Everything is fine except now Cat is determined to play matchmaker for him "

" My cousin cant meet nice guys ," declared a matter of fact Cat ," and Burf is nice but I think I'm going to talk to Sinjin about it first . He knows Burf better than the rest of us "

"That's sweet , Cat "

" Still don't really care and this is boring me " Jade took a drink of her coffee," let's get to class so I can make fun of the shruggers wearing those dumb elf ears "

" You really have the holiday spirit , Jade " remarked Andre , sarcastically .

" Oh, I bought a pink sparkly Santa hat to wear this year ! It's so pretty and I thought I could wear my little Santa dress and Robbie could wear his Santa Claus suit and we could be Mr. and Mrs. Claus "

" Where would we wear these outfits too, sweetie ?" asked Robbie , pulling her close .

" To Tori's Christmas party, of course , Robbie " Cat poked his stomach playfully and lifted her lips for a soft , lingering kiss .

" Or we could just dress like ourselves " added Robbie , quietly .

Cat frowned ," You don't think it would be fun ? I thought it would be fun and we could pass out everyone's gifts .You know how much I loved last year when you dressed up as Santa and got me a Cotton candy machine , Robbie "

" I know but I was thinking it'd be a little much for a Christmas party , Cat "

" Well, what other time besides Christmas could we wear them , silly "

Cat and Robbie were still debating on her idea as they followed their friends into the the classroom as Andre took Tori's hand and led her to their own seats in acting class .

." If this is like you guys playing pirates , I don't want to know anymore " Andre called over his shoulder causing both of them to color in embarrassment .

" We are never going to live the pirate thing down " commented Robbie , quietly .

" Never " stated Jade , turning her attention back to Beck .

Cat moved to sit on Robbie's lap." Well, you don't have to keep bringing it up either "

" Or I could wear my Christmas outfit too ," Tori had a brainstorm ," and so could Jade . Cat, jade , and I could sing Christmas songs to you guys during the party …that might be fun . What do you think , Andre ?"

" No, baby, no " Andre gave her a quick kiss that had her melting against him," if you girls wear any of those sexy little Santa outfits I can guarantee you that me, beck, and Robbie are going to be distracted pretty much right off . It wont be a party if I'm dragging you upstairs to be alone with you "

Tori colored and nuzzled his neck." You liked my little red shorts, Andre ?'

He gazed soulfully at his girlfriend and dove in for another kiss ." Oh yeah "

" Get a room, you two ," Sikowitz swept in his classroom , dressed in wild gold cotton pants , layers of red, green, and blue thermal tee shirts, and a bright red and green Hawaiian print shirt ," preferably not this one . "

Tori and Andre took their seats next to each other . " Sorry Sikowitz "

Sikowitz scanned the room , noting that Beck and Jade looked comfortable sitting close together , his arm possessively across her shoulder and she holding his hand

.

" Jade , Beck, thank you for not sucking face this morning ," remarked sikowitz," and you've now been upstaged by Tori and Andre "

" Is that a challenge ? Because there is no way that Andre and Vega are beating me and Beck at anything "

" Jade," said Beck, under his breath ," it wasn't a challenge . Sikowitz doesn't want to watch us making out and we don't want kicked out of class for it "

" Fine "

Sikowitz chuckled ,amused by his favorite students and discovered that Robbie and Cat were acting all couply as was normal for those two .

" Cat, how many times do I have to tell you ," sighed an exasperated Sikowitz ," please don't sit on Robbie's lap in my class ? "

" Oh, I don't know , I think its twenty two times " giggled Cat , rubbing her nose against her boyfriends ," does that mean I have to take my own seat ? Phooey ! "

" Come on, Sikowitz , " pleaded Robbie , appealing to their favorite teacher and friend ," your class is the only class where we don't get in trouble for acting like a couple "

" Sorry , kids , and I do mean that ," said Sikowitz , hopping on the stage ," normally I find your relationships amusing but its that time of year again . " He sighed , rather heavily ," Patrice broke up with me and I hadn't even given her the present I bought her yet so I'm not in the mood for your teenage romances today "

" Sikowitz, we're so sorry about that " Tori was the first to respond in kind and the others quickly chimed in their thoughts on the matter at hand .

No one liked it when their favorite teacher was broken .

" No, no, I'm fine but in the spirit of the Yule Log , jolly ole Santa Claus and his cheeky little mutant elves ," brought up Sikowitz, quickly composing himself ," not to mention all of the sappy Christmas flicks playing nightly on Hallmark , am I picking up the Christmas cheer from all of you or is that just the buzz of rampaging hormones and love wafting off of all of you couples ?"

Beck lifted a quizzical brow ." Rampaging hormones ?"

Jade looked at her boyfriend and considered ." It does fit "

" Your just feeling all of the love in the room " says an excited Cat , smiling at him.

" Good then lets chat since I don't really feel the need to make you all act for 55 minutes ," declared sikowitz , encouraging them ," what are your Christmas plans ?"

" Robbie and I are making Christmas cookies tonight "

" After I go to my Mawmaw's house " added Robbie ," Cat and I thought it would be fun to make sugar cookies shaped like trees and stars for the holiday "

Cat turned in her chair to face the others ." Did you guys want to come over and help us ? We could bake and hang out together …"

Tori and Andre exchanged looks of mixed emotions until finally he spoke first .

" Don't know if we'll get around to it , Lil Red ," told Andre , smoothly ," I'm helping Tori put up the Christmas tree tonight and you know, decorate it "

" Ah, cookies and tree trimming " sighed Sikowitz ," goes well with White Christmas "

" Oooh I love that movie ! It's so funny and romantic ! Robbie , we should watch White Christmas tonight too "

"As long as its not it's a Wonderful Life, sweetheart, we can watch whatever you want "

" You don't like the angel gets his wings movie, Rob? Grandma makes me watch it with her twice a year "

" My father loves the movie and I hate it so no, Andre, I don't like it "

Cat changed seats and entwined her fingers with Robbie's and sending him a loving smile .

He and his father didn't get along hardly at all and she didn't want him to get upset .

" Oh"

" So Cat, I'll just text you when Andre and I finish decorating the tree and we'll let you know if we're game for making cookies " cut in Tori, going back to the subject at hand .

" Yay ! "

" Beck ? Jade? Do you guys want to make cookies with me and Robbie tonight ?"

" Cookies might be nice " implored Beck, catching his girlfriends eye .

" I don't like to bake "

" I'll do the baking and it will be sooo much fun, Jadey "

Jade gave her a stern look ." You know I hate when you call me that, Cat "

" Yeah but it would still be fun and we could even string popcorn for the tree "

Sikowitz shook his head , sighed , and gave up .

" That's it , I've had enough of your cheesy Christmas rituals and cute coupling to last me the entire morning . Take the rest of the class to hide under the mistletoe and play smooch face with each other and consider this an early start on your break , I'm going for eggnog "


	2. Chapter 2

" I think you should just tell me , Andre "

" No way, just forget it , Tori, and stop sounding like Cat cause it still wont make me tell you what I got you for Christmas "

" That's not fair ! I'll even give you hints about what I got you! Begged Tori as she and Andre made their way into the Vega living room after school was done for the day.

Greenery and red bows were draped around the railing of the staircase and a large green tree stood on the other side of the piano awaiting decorations and lights .

Trina and Tori's stockings were hung from the fireplace mantle and besides a bowl filled with shiny red ornaments , the house looked the same as usual .

Holly Vega liked very simple decorating for the holiday and generally left it up to the girls to make the house look Christmassy . It was their own tradition .

Andre looked at his girlfriend with amusement in his dark eyes. " No hints, no guessing , no bribing Robbie to give you ideas about what I got you either , baby "

" I wasn't going to ask Robbie though I should since you guys went Christmas shopping together ! "

" Shapiro has been sworn to secrecy and so has Cat "

One would have thought that Cat would have been the one in their group of friends to beg and cajole and want to know what her presents were but the girl loved surprises .

Tori , on the other hand, would rather shake boxes and do the aforementioned begging than waiting until they got around to exchanging gifts .

" Andre , come on, please " Tori grabbed his shirt front with her hands and brought her face closer to his ," I'll love you forever "

He grinned , a slow and sexy look , that made him look even more handsome .

" You already love me forever, Tor "

Andre gathered her thick brown tresses in his hand and brought his lips to hers, savoring the taste of her , and drawing her in for a deeper kiss .

" Love you "

" Well, its good to know that you love my sister , Andre, but you know anyone could just walk in and see you guys making out on the couch "

Andre blinked and let go of his girlfriend ," What ?"

" Trina ! " Tori recognized the familiar voice of her older sister , let go of Andre , and found her standing by the door , shiny dark hair with brand new highlights , a wide smile , and wearing a short red minidress and Fizzene heels ," TRINA!"

" Hey Tori " Trina opened her arms and her younger sister ran into them for a hug .

Trina had graduated from Hollywood Arts a year earlier and was pursuing a career as a model . Her obsession with foot bleaching and having a perfect set of feet had helped her procure her first gig as a foot model for shoe ads around L.A. and was currently working on taking some make up classes on the side at the local college .

" When did you get in ? I thought we were going to pick you up ? Did you even let Mom or Dad know you were coming in like now?"

" I got an earlier flight ," Trina dropped her suitcase by the door ," and I left Dad a voicemail . You look good , baby sis "

She sat down on the orange couch and smiled warmly at her sisters boyfriend .

" Andre , good to come home and find that you're still taking good care of Tori and kissing her in our living room "

" Hey Trina " replied Andre ," Tori and I are good . We were going to start decorating the tree …you going to help us now ?"

Trina glanced at the spruce in the corner and couldn't help but smile , thinking about the year that she made it her job to make the tree look all festive and pretty and make Robbie do all the work.

Good times .

" After I rest and make a phone call ," told Trina ," don't hang up our ornaments from when we were little, Tori. We should totally do those together this year and I was thinking how cool it would be if we got a stocking for Andre to hang with ours "

Tori and Andre exchanged baffled expressions at the words that were coming out of the older Vega's mouth as if to say 'What happened to Trina ?"

" I don't need any stocking , Trina . Really, its cool , I'm good "

" You have been glued to my sister since you guys sophomore year, Andre , and I bet you guys are the It couple at Hollywood Arts these days …"

" I thought that was still Beck and Jade " Andre looked at his girlfriend for confirmation.

" I don't know ," mused Tori, thinking out loud ," Sikowitz thought we had Beck and Jade beat. I think we're a pretty popular couple at school . Don't you think so ?"

" Never gave it much thought " admitted Andre," and I still don't need a stocking "

" I bought you one anyway, Andre , " Trina headed upstairs , phone in hand ," I got to call my boyfriend ! Don't interrupt me …."

Tori laughed , thankful to have her sister home, and wrapped her arms around Andre's neck. " It's good to have Trina home . I don't think I actually realized how much I missed her until she walked in the door interrupting us like old times "

" I know " Andre kissed her lightly ," so we decorating the tree now or waiting on Trina ? Because I don't think she's changed so much that she'll be back down in ten minutes to help us …more like an hour "

Tori laughed , knowing he was very much correct on his assessment of Trina and walked over to the kitchen counter where a big ball of lights sat, picked it up, and dropped it in her boyfriends hands .

" You untangle these lights and I'll get us started on the ornaments and garland "

Andre glanced down with annoyance at the messy tangle of lights then at his girlfriend with exasperation .

" Aw Tori, no, I don't want to do these . Cant we call Robbie over and make him untangle this chizzin monstrosity ? "

Tori looked up at him, a small smile tugging around her lips ." Robbie is making cookies with Cat so no, you cant call him. "

" I think your Dad hates me or how else is it that I always wind up over him untangling lights ?"

She dropped a kiss on his mouth ." Dad likes you, Dre , but he hates lights too . Besides you're so good at it "

" Tori …." Groaning , Andre dropping on the couch and tossing the lights on the floor in front of him and knew he wouldn't be able to say no to his beautiful girlfriend and so he began the long ,painful process of untangling them while Tori began sorting ornaments .

Valentine house

While the Vega house was decorated simple and art deco in feel for the holidays , Celia Valentine decorated with love and joy , filling every doorway with greenery and red bows , mistletoe hung throughout the house in every avaible spot that she could find , while the Christmas tree was a beautiful spruce decorated with bright lights , colorful bulbs in every hue mingled with ornaments that Steven and Cat had made when they were younger and a beautiful handmade star winked a top the branches .

Cat had naturally inheritated her moms love of the holiday and was even more upbeat and cheerful this week as Christmas grew closer . This would be her and Robbie's very first Christmas as a couple and she couldn't wait for them to do all the fun and romantic things she had planned for them .

Even though Robbie was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah with his family , he was eager to celebrate Christmas with the woman that he loved . She had went to his grandmothers house on the first night with him and made his Maw Maw quite happy that she had been willing to come with him and be with his family .

His father was another matter entirely but he didn't want to get into that now when he was spending the evening with his lovely girlfriend making sugar cookies .

" Cat , oh Cat , I'm here "

" In the kitchen "

Robbie followed the sound of her voice into the spacious kitchen and found his redheaded sweetheart knee deep in cookie dough and star cookie cutters , a pink Kiss the cook apron around her waist , and sprinkling pink sparkles on top of the cookies .

" Hey cutie , " Robbie bent to drop a soft kiss across her mouth ," mmh , you taste good "

Cat dropped the cookie on a sheet , dried her hands on a towel , and wrapped her arms around his neck , lifting her face for a proper kiss . " Butter cream icing "

" My favorite " Robbie sat her back down and surveyed the aisle ," so, sweetie , am I mixing up the dough or decorating ?"

Cat giggled ," I mixed up enough dough for about four more batches so I think you should help me cut out shapes and decorate them before we bake "

" I can do that " Robbie moved around to stand next to her , taking in how neat and tidy she looked as she hummed Merry Christmas Darling to herself ," I like the stars "

" I thought the stars sort of represented all sorts of things this Christmas ," explained Cat ," the Christmas star, your star and all of our friends want to be stars so I thought they would be festive . "

" That's a good idea and very sweet " replied Robbie , dumping some green sprinkles on several cookies and adding them on the trays with his girlfriends .

It was safe to say that his girlfriend was the talented one in the kitchen .

" Are you hungry or did you eat at your parents ? I know your Mom makes all those neat Hanukkah meals for tonight but I sort of made you something too . I felt horrible since I only spent one part of your holiday with you and your grandparents, Robbie , and not the rest of your family "

" Sweetie, we talked about this ," brought up Robbie , turning around to take her hands into his own," I want nothing more than for you to spend Hanukkah with me but we have to tread carefully around my father . He can be unpleasant this time of the year and well, you were with me at Maw Maw's and we're spending Christmas together and that's all I want "

" Your father will have to get used to me, Robbie, when we get married one day "

" I know but its not worth ruining our special time together , Cat , or my father making my sisters holiday miserable because of me " dismissed Robbie ," now what did you mean you made me something ?"

Cat opened up the fridge and removed a small Tupper maid container and handed it to him.

" I know how much you love latkes and I'm not sure if they will be as good as your grandma's but I wanted to make you some myself , Robbie " Cat moved to find him a plate ," Jade , Tori, and I looked them up but there 's about a million recipes for them so I hope you like them "

Robbie's face lit up with love and appreciation for her ." You made me latkes ?"

" Yes "

" I love you, Cat Valentine " Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist , pulling her close and kissing her , lovingly , sweetly, softly as the buzzer went off for the cookies .

Henry Valentine poked his head in the kitchen door and found his daughter involved in a kiss with her boyfriend .

" Cat , I know your Mom hung mistletoe everywhere in the house but that doesn't mean that you and Robbie have to find all of it tonight to smooch each other "

" Daddy ! "

Robbie colored and still held tight to Cat ." Hi Mr. Valentine , I was just thanking Cat for making me latkes "

" Well heat them up , Robbie , and share ," said Henry with a warm smile ," my own daughter refused to let me test them out because she made them for you . I cant even get Celia to make me latkes anymore …"

" You hate when Mom makes them for you , Dad "

" Only when she burns them " replied a good natured Henry ," speaking of which if you kids are done baking and making out for the time being , don't burn the cookies "

He closed the door and left the teenagers alone as Cat laughed and leaned into Robbie's chest , rubbing it with her fingernails , softly .

" I love you, Robbie "

He dropped a kiss on top of her head ," Love you too. "

" Oh my God , the cookies ! " Cat grabbed the pink pot holders and as Robbie opened the oven door , she pulled the trays out and he rescued the other tray ," I almost forgot "

" I don't think we burnt them ," decided Robbie ," wait a minute , Cat , your Dad eats latkes ? Valentine isn't a Jewish name or does he just like latkes ?"

" Dad likes different foods which is I think why Steven likes some really gross food "

Robbie hugged her tightly to his side ." Come on, Cat , lets take a break and we can share these amazing latkes you made me "

" Kay Kay "

Robbie watched Cat putter around heating up the potato pancakes and wondered how he could tell her there was a change in their Christmas plans . He didn't want to tell her at all ,wished he was brave enough to stand up to his father , but he wasn't and about a million other things but right now he didn't want to spoil their night .

He would break the news to Cat tomorrow at school and prayed she would understand and that Jade wouldn't kill him either .


	3. Chapter 3

" Happy holidays ! " Cat practically bounced into school , stopping to hug Beck then Jade ," Happy Hanukkah! Merry Christmas ! It's a good day for hugs ! I feel like giving out hugs ! "

" Cat, enough ! " Jade pulled her best friend off of her ," go hug your nerd "

" Robbie isn't here yet ! He had to drop his sister off at the middle school so my Mom dropped me off before work ," Cat twisted a strand of red hair, excitedly ," I have such good news that I couldn't wait till tell everyone in person "

" Which would explain why we haven't gotten a text message from you in five minutes " teased Beck with a knowing smile . Cat lived on her pear phone .

" Hey guys , what goes on ?" Andre and Tori made their way over to Beck's locker together as Tori noticed that the other half of Cat was missing .

" Where's Robbie ?"

" He'll be here soon ," Cat couldn't contain her excitement ," I really want to wait to tell you until Robbie gets here but he must be driving slow today . Dang it ! "

" You never told your boyfriend this whatever this is that's got you so pumped first , Cat ?"

" No ! " bemoaned Cat ,in a tiny voice ," and I only just found out about it . You know maybe if I told you guys first and you promised not to repeat it to Robbie then I guess I can tell you my happy news "

The group let out a resigned sigh and nodded their agreement to this plan, anything to get Cat to stop rambling and tell them what had her bouncing about this early .

" Robbie got you pregnant "

Cat turned three shades of red and blushed in embarrassment ." Jade ! NO! "

" You're right, Andre , it is funny," decided Jade ," when its not directed at me and Beck "

" Told you it was though I'm keeping my music away from your scissors if I ever decide to ask you that again ,' conceded Andre, ruefully ," which I wont be doing "

" Jade and I are a long time away from having babies , dude "

" Stop talking about this , you guys ! Cat is about bursting from the seams ," interjected Tori , helpfully ," so we'll keep your secret from Robbie but what is it ?"

" My brother is coming home ! Dad is picking him up after work ! Steven will be home for Christmas ! He'll be home from the hospital tonight ! "

Cat's brother Steven had bipolar disease and had spent all summer recovering at the hospital so the fact that he was coming home was indeed good news for the Valentine family . They were a close knit family and this had been extremely difficult for them .

" That's awesome, Cat ! " Tori hugged her friend , warmly .

" I know ! " bounced Cat ,as Andre gave her a hug as well ," what's even better is that Mom says he is home for good . I'm so happy ! "

" We're happy for you , Cat " voiced Beck, quietly .

" So are you planning to make your brothers annual Christmas beef tonight ? " asked Jade .

" I want too but I think I should wait and see how my brother is first, Jade ," explained a thoughtful Cat ," he's been good on the new medicine and all but I don't want to overwhelm him or anything . " She heard her phone go off and looked at it ," Robbie got stuck in traffic so he'll be late . "

Typing quickly Cat sent her boyfriend off a text to brighten his morning .

**Be careful. Miss you ! Love , Cat **

" So we will if we don't get to Sikowitz's class ," brought up Beck," especially this time of the year because I cant tell if he was serious or not about us improving A Charlie Brown Christmas and I don't want to do that "

" I know , right " agreed Andre ," I never got those and that dog was strange "

" Go on to class ," Tori put her hand on Jade 's arm ," I need to talk to Jade about something ..go on now . "

Andre and Beck exchanged baffled looks but didn't question it and headed on towards first period acting class .

" What do you have to ask Jade , Tori ?"

" Um, something important about Christmas " answered Tori ," why don't you go to class and distract Andre and Beck for me ?"

" Kay Kay but you shouldn't be nosey during Christmas , Tori " With that , the redhead disappeared around the corner , texting Robbie , leaving the girls alone .

" Let go , Vega " Jade shook her arm off ," why'd you send Cat away ?"

" Because I don't want Cat to tell Andre what I need to talk to you about " Tori looked furtively around as if expecting her boyfriend to be hiding around corners listening ," looks like its all clear "

" You're being stupid again ," deadpanned Jade ," what is it , Tori ?"

" Do you know what Andre got me for Christmas ?"

Jade's blue eyes shot up in annoyance and amusement .

" Why would I care what Andre bought you, Vega ? I don't ..care ..at all "

" Are you lying , Jade ? Come on, I am dying here ! Andre insisted that I couldn't ask Beck, Robbie , or Cat but he never once mentioned you which makes sense because he would probably tell you because you wouldn't care one way or the other .

So, come on, jade , what did Andre get me ?"

Jade looked pained ." I don't care and this is really funny how pathetic you are if you cant wait a couple more days till the dude gives you the chizzin present "

" So its just the one present then ? "

" It's still early enough in the morning for me to strangle you with your scarf , Tori , and I promised Beck I would be nice until Christmas . Do you really want to tempt me ?"

" Strangling me is being nice ?"

" Yes ! I'm going to class ! " Stopping herself from the temptation of murdering Tori and burying the body , Jade strode down the hallway leaving the brunette alone .

Robbie made it to school just as first class let out but he didn't actually have a chance to talk to Cat until after their third period Tech Theatre class when they both had study hall.

The teacher was being super lenient since school was close to being out for the holidays so the couple lingered near his locker , catching up .

Cat had her arms hooked around his neck, smiling gently at him and savoring the feeling of his arms holding her close .

" Did you get your sister to school on time ? " inquired a curious Cat .

" Yes though why she had to change outfits three times this morning is beyond me ," rambled Robbie of his younger sister ," you don't do that . Do you ? You've always been ready to go when I pick you up to go anywhere "

Cat giggled and dropped a soft kiss to his lips ." Robbie , it takes me at least an hour to get ready for a date with you "

" I don't know why ," Robbie shook his brown curls ," you're already beautiful, Cat "

Cat kissed him again ." I have really good news, Robbie and I've just been dying to tell you about it but its not something to text about .."

" What is it , sweetie ?"

" Steven is getting out the hospital for good tonight ," announced Cat , beaming from ear to ear ," he'll be home for Christmas ! "

" Cat, that's awesome news ! I'm so happy for you and your family ," Robbie hugged her close ," See I knew he was much better the last time we went to visit him . "

Cat took his hands into hers and dropped a light kiss against his lips ." I knew you would be happy ! I have missed my brother so much all these months , Robbie "

" I know .." replied Robbie ,swinging her hand and deliberating on telling her his news which wasn't going to make her happy but he didn't want to spoil her good mood ," and Steven can go with you to Tori's Christmas party "

" With us , you mean, Robbie , since we're going together after we exchange our presents "

Robbie grew quiet and decided they had the hall to themselves so he might as well tell her the news that way Jade and Tori would be around to help .

" Uh, Cat, about our plans ," hedged Robbie, really wishing he was a braver man but he wasn't ," I was thinking maybe we could start some new tradition between us about the holidays "

Cat stepped back, looking curiously at her boyfriend ." Why would we want to change them ? We decided our plans together and you wanted us to exchange presents together before we went to the party…and snuggling in front of the fireplace "

" It's not that I want to actually change our plans but I sort of have to change them "

" I don't understand "

" My parents decided that we're going to spend Christmas as a family which means that we're going to visit Aunt Doris and Uncle Bruno this year ," explained Robbie , quietly ," I have to go , Cat. It is expected of me and I'm sorry .."

" But your aunt lives two hours away from here ," Cat's face fell as the realization dawned on her and the knot sunk to the pit of her stomach ," you..you wont get back in time for us to ….what about our first Christmas together ?"

" We'll have ours the day after and I can take you after Christmas shopping " rambled Robbie , trying to find something positive as he noticed her lower lip starting to tremble like it did when she was upset ," and we'll make it our First New Years still , sweetie "

" It's our first Christmas together , Robbie ! " Tears sprang to her eyes and she knew she was being unreasonable but she had so been dreaming of this wonderful, romantic Christmas with the man she loved and now he was going out of town ," I'm sorry ! "

Robbie touched her shoulder ." Cat , don't cry . Can we at least talk about this ?"

Cat shook her red hair vigorously ." I …no…I'm so upset ! We can talk later ! "

Choking back her sobs, Cat made a beeline for the girls bathroom , leaving Robbie feeling horrible and knowing it would be fine between them once she got over her upset .

He was disappointed too but he couldn't go against his father on this family thing .

" I thought we said no lame gifts this year, Beck ," argued Jade as she and her boyfriend joined the rest of their friends at the usual table at the Asphalt Café ," you cant just leave dorky gifts in my locker and not expect me to be wazzed off about it "

" It isn't dorky and you're wearing the present , Jade " Beck lifted her hand where a chunky black metal bracelet rested on her wrist ," and I know you love new scissors , babe, but sometimes I want to buy my girlfriend something besides scissors "

" Ohh let me see , Jade ," Tori wrenched the dark haired girls arm causing her to shoot her an evil glare but examined the bracelet ," oh wow , Beck and Jade forever . That is so sweet and so unlike either one of you "

" I had a poem but the man didn't get it and I thought it spoke the truth " told Beck , easily .

" Give me my arm, Vega " Jade yanked her arm away from the brunette and brushed her lips hotly over Beck's in a thank you ," and even though its lame, thanks "

" There still might be new scissors " Beck kissed the shell of her ear .

" Andre ?' Tori turned her gaze on her boyfriend who shook his head and chuckled at her .

" I didn't buy you any jewelry , baby, so you might as well stop guessing while your ahead cause you can be surprised "

Tori leaned against his shoulder and ran her fingers through his dreads , seductively .

" Dre, please ! One little hint is all I'm asking ..that isn't too much "

Andre kissed her swiftly ," Eat your French fries , Tor , cause I'm still not telling "

Frowning , Tori made a face at him and then glanced at Cat , who was picking at her salad and playing on her phone with a sad face .

" Are you still upset at Robbie ? "

" A little ," sighed Cat , " I really need to talk to him though "

" It's not his fault he has a family thing , Cat ," reminded Beck, patiently ," you know how horrible his Dad is …"

" Yeah , I know …" says Cat in a soft voice as she spotted her boyfriend coming around the corner ," there's Robbie . I need to go talk to him..byeeee ! "

Sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her , Cat stopped Robbie and pulled him back inside the empty hallway so that they could talk in private .

" Cat, will you at least let me explain better before you decide to be mad at me for the rest of the day ! You know I would rather spend the rest of the Christmas with you than with my Dad and Uncle Bruno in the same house but I cant do that to my sister or Aunt Doris or even Maw Maw ," went on Robbie , " and when we get married one day this is the crazy you'll be marrying into , sweetie "

" Robbie , I'm soo sorry ! " Cat launched herself into his arms, hugging his neck, tightly and he reached for her waist ," I was just so shocked and disappointed ! I wanted our first Christmas together to be so special and I was so wrong to be upset ! I'm so so sorry "

She pressed tiny kisses all over his face then kissed him tenderly ." I love you "

Robbie smiled against her lips ." I hate this too, Cat ! You know I would rather spend Christmas all cozy with you instead of going to listen to Dad argue politics with Bruno and Maw Maw all night . I don't want you to be upset with me over this …"

" I'm not ," Insisted Cat , empathetically ," I promise . We'll make our own Christmas when you get back and it will be even better , Robbie "

" I love you, Cat " Robbie whispered in her ear before drawing her into a slow , easy kiss just as Lane and Sikowitz rounded the corner , spotting the young couple .

" Cat ! Robbie ! The tree is not a kissing tree even though its Christmastime " told Lane .

" It could be though " giggled Cat, twining her fingers with Robbie's .

" Aw the shiny newness of a teen couples first Christmas together ," Sikowitz pretended to wipe a tear ," its as sickly sweet as winter berries and ice . Makes me want to find my own lady and whisk her away to a chalet in the mountains for our own tree trimming "


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Holidays ! This will be the last chapter in my fluffy Victorious Christmas story so settle in with some fuzzy boots to keep your feet warm and some hot Belgium cocoa and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Be on the look out for a new story Finally Love which will be my version of a one shot and my own conclusion of One Thousand Berry Balls which I absolutely loved and could watch on a loop . It Inspired me all over the place and things are just heating up with the Hollywood Arts gang and the Icarlies in Hearts a Fire .

Disclaimer ;Nope still don't own Victorious , just having fun in Hollywood .

" Of course I miss you but its important that we both spend times with our families ," declared Trina , matter of factly as she spoke to her boyfriend on the phone as she made her way downstairs to the living room," next year we'll combine them "

Holly Vega looked up from preparing eggnog in the punchbowl then at her youngest daughter .

" I cannot believe how much more mature your sister has gotten , Tori "

" Seattle has been good to Trina " allowed Tori, sighing and dropping her pear phone ," Andre's Grandma misplaced her dentures so he's looking for them now so they'll be a little bit late "

" Andre has the patience of fifty saints with that woman " Trina butted in the conversation and helped herself to a pig in a blanket ," these are good "

Trina took in her sisters outfit with a curious eye ." Your awfully dressed up for a Christmas party, Tori . I look hot naturally but you out to seduce Andre underneath the Christmas tree when the adults leave to go out dancing ?"

" I'll just ignore that, Trina " Holly made a beeline to the garage for more ice , leaving the sisters alone time .

" NO and stop it ," said Tori , who was dressed in skintight dark jeans and a red sequined one shouldered top ," we haven't had a Christmas party here ever so I thought why not get all fancied up for it "

" Andre still never caved about the gift ?"

" It's not jewelry which is kind of a relief ," admitted Tori ," and he did tell Jade "

Trina couldn't resist laughing ." At least Jade didn't give you a new haircut when you tried to get the truth out of her "

" She wanted to strangle me ," answered Tori," its somehow more disturbing that she's coming up with other means of murder besides her scissors "

" I have missed this and you " Trina gave her sisters shoulder a squeeze ," but I love my life now . Who'd have thought , eh ?"

Tori gave her a warm smile and hugged her back ." Love the Fizzene boots "

" Early Christmas present for myself " declared Trina ," and you still owe me all the juicy details about you and Andre that you haven't mentioned , Tori . Don't make me have to pry it out of Cat ..you know , she will tell me "

" Have a spicy tuna ball " Tori picked up the appetizer which was her contribution to the festivities tonight and stuffed it in her sisters mouth , shutting her up .

" Rocking around the Christmas tree " sang Tori , surveying the brightly colored wrapping paper on the gifts with excitement and hoped Andre hurried it up .

" You look gorgeous "

" Thanks " Jade lifted a dark brow as she finished lacing up her black high heeled boots .

She was dressed in a black short strapless dress with a wide belt around her waist , the bracelet that Beck had given her , and she looked and felt confident and sexy

.

So far it was shaping up to be the best Christmas with Beck she had ever had and that was a big thing since most of his family didn't like her but lots had changed this time around

" Really beautiful "

He leaned in for a smoldering kiss that had her grasping his shoulders and holding on tight .

" Stop looking at me like that, Beck, or we will really miss out on Vega's party tonight "

Beck kissed her collarbone and their eyes locked with intensity and desire .

" You didn't want to go to Tori's party tonight anyway, babe "

" No, I don't ," Jade wrapped her arms around him ," except I kind of actually do want to see Tori's expression when Andre gives her the chizzin present that she's been whining and begging about all week . "

" I know , right ," Beck found the sensitive spot to nibble on behind her ear ," hope you helped her with Andre's gift this year too cause Tori is the worse at picking out gifts "

" I think Vega didn't do bad this year " admitted Jade as her pear phone went off for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes ," holy chizz, Cat , give it a rest "

She gave her boyfriend a smacking kiss and sighed , rolling her eyes at the text from her best friend with amusement , annoyance , and a hint of sympathy .

" Cat should not have compromised on the whole Christmas deal with Robbie ," grumbled Jade , under her breath ," he should have given her the snuggling or the cuddling or his special present that he bought her this morning instead of them waiting till he gets back from his family thing . She's driving me mad ! "

" Do we need to pick her up ?" asked a curious Beck, withholding his own comments regarding his friends holiday plans . He knew that Robbie had been anything but thrilled about leaving Cat so that he could go spend the evening with his own family .

" She mentioned that her brother was bringing her but I think we should go get her "

She kissed him once more then reached for her red plaid shirt to wear over her dress .

" Grab all of the stupid presents you made me buy our friends "

" Don't be a Grinch "

" I hate him and those stupid Who's who look like deformed aliens " announced Jade , sending Cat a text ," we should have just drew names "

" There are six of us "

" Not if I didn't have to buy anything for Tori " replied Jade with a smirk .

" You make me happy " Beck grabbed her close and pulled her into a heated kiss as the silver tin tree and the multi colored lights blinked around them in the RV .

" Hey Caterina Cat ," Steven put his arm around his younger sisters shoulder and gave her a hug ," no sad face on Christmas . " He kissed her hair ," I love the zebra hat and scarf you got and Robbie got me . Totally cool and very fun "

" I found the hat and Robbie thought we should make it a set for you ," Cat smiled, watching their parents laugh and kiss behind the Christmas tree ," I hope one day when Robbie and I are married that we are still as happy and in love as we are today. Mom and Dad still act like they are my age but I know how much they love each other "

" I know we haven't really had much of a chance to talk, Cat, but I really think you found the right dude for you in Robbie " stated Steven, flashing her a wide grin ," you get the big brother seal of approval , if that means anything "

" It does " Cat kissed his cheek," thanks, Steven . Now we just need to find you someone nice and pretty ..it's a shame that Trina is taken "

" Trina is hot "

Cat giggled as her pear phone alerted her of another text ." Beck and Jade are almost here ! I need to get a shopping bag to put all the gifts I'm bringing in and the Christmas cookies that Robbie and I made . " She made a beeline upstairs to her room ," Jade will kill me if I'm not ready and she has to come to the door "

Celia approached her son and glanced upwards where they could hear Cat rambling to herself ." Cat missing Robbie like crazy ?"

" Thought she was going to cry into Dads Christmas punch , Mom "

" You know since Caterina and Robbie are quite serious and already talking about their future together , I really think after the New Year your Dad and I ought to have his parents over for some supper "

" Home court advantage, Mom "

Celia smacked his son, lightly ." I don't know which sport that is from, young man, but I want to make sure Robbie knows that we support his relationship with our daughter "

" Cat ," hollered Henry , up the stairs ," Jade and Beck are here "

" Thanks, Dad , I'm almost done changing ," yelled Cat ," oh, another text from Robbie "

She tossed the heels on the floor, sank to the bed, and smiled softly at the text from her boyfriend .

Warm hugs coming from me to you. Miss you more than words .Love you, Robbie .

Sighing , Cat sent her love to Robbie just as Jade opened her door ." Cat, stop texting Robbie and lets go before Beck starts talking Shakespeare with your Dad again "

" Oh ..fine " Cat hung up her phone ," I'm dressed so let's go to the party now "

"Girl, where's the eggnog ? Andre told me you made some eggnog ," asked Beverly Harris as she and Andre joined the party ," nothing like some tom and jerry to make things bright . Hope your Mom didn't let you pour the whiskey …"

Andre put a hand on his grandmothers back , settling her ." Grandma, give Tori a minute or two to answer you. Why don't you ?"

Beverly patted her newly permed do and smiled at her grandson, brightly .

" Sorry, Andre ," Beverly relaxed a bit watching as Andre moved to flank his girlfriends side , affection and love clearly evident on her face between him and the pretty brunette who didn't have a sense of humor ," sorry about that Tori. Been a while since I've been to a party ….forgot my manners "

" I'm just glad you could come tonight, Mrs. Harris . Oh my God , you called me Tori ! " She turned , surprise in her eyes to Andre ," I think that is the first time ever your Grandma has ever called me Tori and not girl ! "

Andre slid a hand around her waist ." Told you she's been doing better lately "

" Beverly ," David Vega approached the older woman ," Andre , so glad you could make it . Mrs. Harris , why don't we go get some eggnog and join the rest of the adults on the patio so the teenagers don't drive us insane before the night is even over "

" Eggnog spiked right ?"

" I spiked it myself " David winked at the teenagers , took Beverly's hand into the crook of his elbow and led her into the kitchen where the buffet was set up then out to the bar .

" Your Dad is smooth " Andre leaned in for a lingering kiss ," you look hot tonight "

She wrapped an arm around his neck." You wore my favorite sweater "

" It's Christmas " the couple chorused in unison .

The doorbell sounded and Trina opened it to find Cat, Jade, and Beck at the door .

" Merry Christmas " greeted Beck as Jade moved into the living room.

" Whatever , we're here now "

" Ho ho ho " smiled a chipper Cat , " I have presents and cookies "

" I'll help you with those cookies, lil Red " offered Andre , eager to try them as Cat was one awesome cook ," let you get settled with the gifts "

" You just want to eat the cookies " laughed Cat , mildly amused ," and you cant have any until I've made them look all pretty on my platter . It has Frosty the Snowman on the platter ….its very festive "

Jade yanked the bag of presents from her friend ." I'm tossing these under the tree, Cat "

" Don't crush the bows , Jade ! " Cat walked away to the kitchen to make herself busy .

She was bound and determined to still have a good time with her friends tonight .

Tori helped Jade arrange the gifts underneath the tree." Cat seems fine "

" If you don't consider her crazy rambling times ten or the fact that she gets real quiet every ten minutes and looks like she might cry " added Beck, matter of fact .

" Cat will live . She's just makes everything about her and Robbie one hundred times more important ," explained Jade, simply ," look at it , its Mine and Beck's first Christmas since we got back together but you don't see us acting all wishy washy and crap over it . That's not us and you and Andre are the same way . Except you're stupid , Vega, but that's not new either "

" Your such a romantic, Jade " Beck pressed a kiss against her dark hair," and we'll all just make sure Cat doesn't go into depression tonight "

" Or have an anxiety attack " contributed Andre ," Robbie told me he'd be texting her "

Jade rolled her eyes ." I don't know why Robbie even went in the first place -he's been texting Cat since we picked her up from her house "

Two hours away the Shapiro family was scattered throughout the house of Robbie's aunt and uncle , munching on cookies , chex mix, and cashews , while Sylvia and her husband were on their fifth round of a canasta match with Bruno's great aunt from New York.

Robbie's parents were involved in a heated discussion about tradition with Bruno and his mother so Robbie had escaped into the den to quietly text his girlfriend and wonder what he was missing at Tori's party .

He missed Cat like crazy .

" Robbie, you hiding out ? Cause I gotta tell you, I found you "

" Hi Aunt Doris ," Robbie turned around to smile warmly at his favorite aunt . Doris was a ball of energy with curly , wild brown hair she had pulled back in a barrette at her neck, kind brown eyes, and a down to earth personality that made everyone like her. She was his dads sister and they were so opposite it wasn't even funny ," you caught me . I couldn't take one more game of canasta with Maw Maw before my head exploded "

" Who can ? Ma and her canasta still drives me bonkers ! Now why the real reason you have glum face? I mean besides the fact that my brother still treats you like you're a twelve year old instead of a 17 year old man "

" I miss Cat . It's our first Christmas together as a couple and Tori is having this big party which everyone but me is at . I wanted to make this really romantic and special for me and Cat …and I was going to send her roses . She loves roses but she would have loved them more if I brought them to her instead ….my girl is super old fashioned "

" Why didn't you bring Cat here ? Never mind, dumb question "

" She's hanging with Tori and everyone," explained Robbie , simply ," you know why I couldn't bring her to this ! I wanted to and I will at some point but I couldn't ruin her Christmas more than I already have , Aunt Doris . Dads in rare form tonight and Cat is really bothered by the fact that he doesn't approve of her and I …I love Cat too much to subject her to my fathers attitude on her favorite holiday "

" Good point but another good one would be why are you still hanging around yakking with me ? Your first Christmas with the girl you love is much more important than hanging with all of us old people and watching it's a wonderful Life for the hundredth time "

Robbie considered then paused , the idea fliting across his mind ." I..I cant just leave …"

" Why cant you ? Bruno and I allowed your cousin Jenny to go on the skiing trip today ..which I know she told you during lunch. You've been good and you've spent what, 5 hours with the family ? Robbie, I think you need to be a man and go surprise your girl "

" Yeah but it is Christmas and we've hardly really talked …."

Doris rolled her eyes ." What do you think we're doing now , Robbie ? You're not 7 anymore, you're 17 , and I think you shouldn't keep Cat waiting any longer "

Robbie was more than a little tempted ." I don't know , Aunt Doris "

Bruno spotted his wife and moved to her side ." If my mother doesn't kill your brother , Doris, it will be a miracle . Hey Robbie , what is my wife talking you into doing ?"

Bruno was a lanky man with a head of curly brown hair and a man with the most easy going nature . He was dressed casually in jeans and a plaid shirt .

" You look guilty even from here , Doris "

She made a face at him." Robbie deserted his girlfriend on their first Christmas together to hang out with us , Bruno. I told him that he needed to get his carcass moving and go be with his girl ..don't you agree ?"

" Yeah, it isn't healthy for you to breathe in more than 5 hours of the negativity coming from your Dad tonight , Robbie, and I've hidden the rum balls from Sylvia this year after she got sick last year . Did you drive separately or did you need to borrow my car ?"

Robbie stood, determination in his stance , and decided it was now or never .

" Dad is going to hate me more than he already does but your both right ," Robbie tucked his phone in his pocket ," Cat will be so surprised ! "

He flung his arms around his family , hugging them." You guys are the best ! I promise that one evening I will bring Cat out here so you can see why I love her so much ! "

" We'll hold you to that " Doris kissed his head ," now leave your Dad to me "

" Have fun " encouraged Bruno , as they watched Robbie gather his jacket and race into the living room at a break neck speed . Bruno turned to his wife and folded her into a hug ," I wish someone would have encouraged you for our first Christmas together "

Doris lifted a brow ." We weren't technically dating, Martelli, and Julie did drop some hints about me to you, Martello . You were too lame to pick them up til way later "

" True so its good that we encouraged Robbie " Bruno kissed her lips ," now lets go in there and break up the war so he can get out the door safely "

Robbie had stopped to kiss his Maw Maws cheek ." Bye Maw Maw "

Sylvia turned , a shrewd expression in her eyes, and caught his gaze. " Robbie ,where are you going ? How about another game of canasta ? Your Grandfather cheats…you don't cheat "

" I don't cheat "

" No, sorry, Maw Maw , but I have plans for the rest of the night with my girl "

" You're such a good boyfriend to her . Cat better not take you for granted ,sweetheart "

" She doesn't , Maw Maw " assured Robbie , matter of factly ," bye ,everyone "

Robbie's mother Francine stopped knitting and frowned at him." Robbie , I think you should stay with the family tonight . You can live without your girlfriend for one evening and we haven't even watched it's a Wonderful life yet …"

" Sorry, Mom, but I had plans too ," declared Robbie , not mincing words ," I've spent all morning and its nearly 8 already with the family . Its been ..fine and now I am going to go spend the rest of my Christmas with the girl I am in love with and our friends "

" Robert Shapiro ," Robert Shapiro the first put his whiskey down and faced down his only son ," you have responsibilities to this family . Just because your cousin chose to act like a little tramp and go off to who knows where skiing , I expect better from you . That redhead wont last ! She'll get bored with you soon enough ….bad enough she isn't Jewish but your giving up our family traditions to go play around with her "

" Robert , don't you call my daughter a tramp " Bruno chimed in , jumping in the fight .

" I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't care if you hate me or that I'm your biggest disappointment in life ! I'm happy with my life, I'm happy with who I am, and I will ask you for the last time not to bad mouth Cat -I love her and that isn't going to change .

Goodbye ! Oh, and Merry Christmas ! "

Having his say, Robbie walked out of the house, slamming the door , loudly , and breathed a sigh of relief ,blocking out the fighting as he made his way to the car .

" I'm coming , Cat " muttered Robbie to himself as he backed out of the driveway .

There would be consequences for what he had just done but his aunt was right , it was his life and he was going to live it the way that would make him happy .

The gang sat around the couches exchanging presents and munching on Cat's sugar cookies , watching with curiosity and a touch of apprehension as Jade unwrapped the present from Tori with a wary look in her blue eyes .

She pulled out a block of sharpening stone with a look of pure delight in her eyes .

" Is this what I think it is , Tori ?"

Tori lifted her gaze and couldn't help the happy grin that spread across her face due to the fact that Jade wasn't threatening her yet .

" It's a scissor sharpening stone " informed Tori, proudly ," I thought you could probably use it . Figured your blades have to get dull on your good scissors since you use them on anyone or anything all of the time …"

Jade pulled out her favorite scissors from her boot ." This is awesome . Thanks , Tori "

" Your welcome, Jade " Tori turned to Andre ," see I told you she would appreciate it "

Beck watched his girlfriend busily sharpen her scissors ." Babe, your going to do that right now ?"

" Yeah, I am "

" So is it my turn to open this present from Beck and Jade ? " Cat held up the gift ," maybe I should wait because the name tag says its for me and Robbie both "

" We've got one for Robbie too " told Beck ," go ahead and open it, Cat "

" Kay kay " Cat ripped through the paper with delight uncovering a framed picture ," oh my gosh, its me and Robbie at the karaoke club in Seattle "

She smiled at the memory -she had been wearing her pale pink dress and had sat on Robbie's lap singing to him that evening on their vacation .

" I didn't know you took a picture of us , Beck . I love it ! Thank you ! "

" It was a good moment I couldn't resist taking the picture " Besides acting , Beck also dabbled in photography on the side and as a sometimes hobby for fun .

Cat rushed over to hug him." Wait until Robbie sees it ! "

Beck patted her back. " Glad you like it . You know , I don't know about anyone else but I am anxious to see what Andre and Tori got one another "

Trina plopped down on the edge of the couch." Yes, pu-leeze , before Tori explodes "

Andre rubbed his chin and chuckled ," I suppose now is as good a time as any though I was going to give mine to Tori when we were alone "

" You can do that later with her, Andre " remarked Jade , flashing him a teasing smile .

Andre ignored her jibe ." Tori, I wanted to get you something special and I didn't think we were the kind of couple to do all the typical cheesy things ..like Cat and Robbie "

" Not cheesy, Andre , romantic ! " protested Cat with a laugh .

" So you know how I was working on a song while we were on vacation but I got kinda sidetracked by us and everything else that was going down ," explained Andre ," lots went down . So , baby, I wrote you a song "

" This was a no-brainer " put in Trina , bored ," I knew it had to be a song . Been too long since he wrote a song about her .."

Tori pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss ." I wrote you a song too "

" Really ? You wrote it all by yourself ?"

" Yes, I did "

" Let's hear them already " called out Jade , holding up her scissors to inspect them for sharpness .

" Together ?" asked the couple as their friends nodded .

Andre took a seat at the piano and Tori slid in beside him as their friends moved to watch them perform together . It was always a fun time .

" I guess I'll start " declared Tori , smiling lovingly at him and taking a deep breath , she began her song .

**You got me out of my seat **

It's **like I've been in bed for a week**

I've been slipping and sliding all over the place

And nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace .

You got me out of my mood , that's something only you can do.

Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms

And that's why I need you

Love shone between them and Andre squeezed her hand and serenaded her in turn .

Stop the world

Take a picture

Take a minute

Cuz I missed ya

Till this day

Yeah, I cant believe

You're right in front of my face

You're rightin front of my

Subconsciously

In the night I dreamed of her

And she came alive

Beck pulled Jade close, hand lingering around her waist and they shared a meaningful kiss as the love songs echoed their feelings for each other as well .

Cheer me up , come and dance with me

And you take my hand

Oh cheer me up,oh.

Even if we're the only ones dancing ,woah.

Please wont you cheer me up,oh.

Even if we're the only ones dancing

Trina glanced down on the handsome man smiling at her on her screensaver and though she missed him more than she thought she ever would , she was content that she was loved .

She's so sweet

Hope she doesn't mind

Eat up all of her time

Eat up all of her ..

Hey , hey !

Hope you enjoy your stay

Feeling good in the honeymoon stage

Tori leaned in, pressing her lips to his and slid into another verse easily .

Give me a reason to smile

The kind that will last for a while

Like only you know how

Make it okay now

You got your ways to make this girls day

Its magic that's in your touch

It makes everything mean so much

The poetry in your eyes

Is enough to take me to a high

Woah take me to a high

You got to cheer me up

Cat smiled lovingly at the picture of herself and Robbie, missing him so much, and wishing he was here and thinking he knew how to make her smile every single day .

You'll find me

Ha, you'll find me

When the sun goes down

And the stars lights up my night

Cuz she's around

Don't wanna let this moment go, whoa

Go, woah, go

But the question is

Will it be here

Forever , forever , forever-ever

Robbie drove faster than he ever did in his entire life, focusing only on Cat , her wide brown eyes and vibrant red hair and sweet , kind heart propelling him across the highway and into Hollywood .

" That was just beautiful " Celia Valentine applauded as she joined the party, along with her husband and son. She wiped a happy tear and cuddled into Henry's side ," so lovely, Andre and Tori . Now I'm a crying fool ! So romantic "

Henry kissed his hair ." Celia , why don't we stop embarrassing Cat and go find David and Holly now "

" Mom and Dad are on the patio " informed Trina , helpfully as the Valentines joined them .

" Cat ," informed Tori," you must get your overly emotional thing from your Mom "

" She does " informed Steven ," awesome song, you guys "

Tori leaned into Andre , giving his green sweater a yank. " Forever is perfect . "

" I loved Cheer me up " Andre moved his lips persuasively across hers ," makes a pretty rocking mash up . I love you, Tori "

" Love you "

Cat was happy for her friends , their songs had been perfect for each other , but it only made her miss her boyfriend that much more . She had long gotten over being silly and upset and family was important but it didn't mean that she didn't miss him like crazy .

She played with the pearl bracelet around her wrist and looked outside the door , making her very own Christmas wish , hoping Santa might still here her .

She was with her friends and her family and the people she loved most -and having Robbie here would make everything complete for her .

Jade moved to stand beside her ." You aren't eating the gummy bears I got you yet "

" I might later ," muttered a quiet Cat ," lots of mistletoe around here too "

" You stopped texting Robbie ?"

" Yes " murmured Cat , under her breath ," Dad said he would take my phone away if I didn't stop and let Robbie enjoy uninterrupted time with his family . I probably should do that anyway …most of his family doesn't like me as it is and they probably think I'm rude too "

" Do you want to use my scissors to cut up the poinsettia's ? Might make you feel better about missing Robbie "

" No but thanks for offering to let me use your fancy scissors , jade "

" Jade and I are going to spend New Years in Canada with my family ," Beck was telling Andre and Tori ," my parents have decided that Jade might as well be a part of the family now since we're more solid this time around . My Grandparents are actually excited to meet Jade …I haven't told Jade any of this yet "

" I thought she was bugging over that in the first place ?" asked Tori

" Which is why it'll be nice when she finds out how cool my family is finally being '

Just then the doorbell sounded throughout the house and Trina headed to answer it .

" I don't know who it could be ,' remarked the older Vega sister ," everyone we know is already here "

She opened the door and found a surprising guest who put a finger to his lips , shook his head at her, and stepped inside the Christmas party .

" Cat, I think this delivery is for you ! "

" What ..delivery , Trina ? I didn't …." Cat stepped out of the kitchen , her heart flipped and turned over in her chest as she let out a happy scream ," ROBBIE!"

Running across the room, Cat leapt into his arm, squashing the red roses in his arms ,wrapped herself around him, and pressed kisses all over his face, her heart bursting from happiness .

" Robbie , you're here ! What are you doing here ? I thought you were at your aunts ! Oh my gosh, I missed you sooomuch ! "

Robbie kissed her tenderly ." I couldn't miss out on Christmas with my girl "

Cat took his hand and led him to the empty couch , oblivious to the fact that all of their friends were watching them with happiness and amused expressions across their faces .

" W..what about your family ?"

" I saw them ," explained Robbie as she entwined their fingers together ," Jenny and I talked for awhile before she left to go skiing with her boyfriend . I played canasta with Maw Maw and then Aunt Doris and Uncle Bruno ..well, they want to meet you soon "

He kissed the back of her hand ." I couldn't stay away, Cat "

Her brown eyes welled with tears of happiness ." I missed you so much, Robbie "

" Not as much as I missed you " Robbie let go of her hand and placed the bouquet of red roses in her arms ," Merry Christmas, sweetheart "

Cat hugged the flowers to her , inhaling their sweet fragrance and noting the pink rose tucked within the red ." Oh you got me pink too ! So beautiful , Robbie ! Thank you so much ! "

Trina sighed ," I still cant stand him but the guy is romantic "

" shut up, Trina "

Robbie placed the flowers on the coffee table and took her hand into his ." I have one more present for you " He withdrew a small box from his pocket and heard Cat gasp as well as the rest of the girls ," This is a promise ring "

He slid the gold band with a pink pearl winking a top onto her finger and kissed it.

" This is my promise to always love you, Caterina Valentine , and do my best to always make you feel safe , loved , and cherished "

" Oh Robbie " Cat cried softly as she kissed him with everything in her whole heart , gliding them into the softest of touches ," its perfect and so are you. I have everything I could ever want now ….All I wanted for Christmas was you "


End file.
